Where Talent Lies
by Amako-chan
Summary: Finding Love Has Never Been Easy For Tohma. That Is...Until He Meets Shuichi...He Has Finally Found His One And Only...Or...Has He?
1. Rookies

**Unwritten**

**Chapter # 1: Rookies**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the Gravitation characters. :'(**

"Well, I'm afraid I have no other choice, but to let you go. Your music just doesn't qualify for the big leagues yet." I stated as I leaned forewards on my desk. I wasn't in the mood to deal with a rookie right now. Not today of all days. My mood hadn't been good at all today. I had just recently heard about Eiri, Yuki having some new boyfriend. After I had been crushing on him for so long, he had found someone new to have in his life. It should be me, but it wasn't. I didn't know the males name, or even what he looked like.

"Seguchi-san?" The rookie questioned me, snapping me back into reality. I set my green eyes on him once more.

"What is it?"

"Why are you letting us go?"

"Because. Your vocalist is terrible. When the guitarist plays, it sounds like nails on a chalkboard, and the way you play the drums…You sound like a four year old beating on some random pots and pans." I loved being mean to rookies. They usually deserved it.

"I'm going to tell all the people I know who want to become singers about you and they'll never come here! You'll have a lack of rookies!"

"Less suffering for my ears." I stated simply, leaning back in my chair.

The rookie and his band mates all stood up in their anger and walked out of my office, slamming the door behind them. I sighed, rubbing at my forehead slightly. I brushed my blonde bangs away from my eyes and heard a knock on my office door. I sighed again.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Suguru!"

"Come in." I didn't mind my cousin. He was someone I actually looked _forewards_ to talking to.

The green haired boy took a seat in the chair before my desk, setting his hazel eyes to focus on me. He was smiling, biting his bottom lip slightly.

"Guess what." He said suddenly.

"I'm not in the mood Suguru."

"I'm sure you will be when you see this," he stated handing me a piece of paper. I looked it over.

"_Helping the Devil, Boing Boing, Dare to Dare, Someplace Out There…Bad Luck?_" I looked at him,

"Concert?"

"Yeah! _Bad Luck _is my the band that I just joined! It's me on the keyboard, Nakano, Hiroshi on the guitar, and Shindo, Shuichi as the vocalist!"

"Shindo, Shuichi? Never heard of him."

"He's just getting out of his garage and into the real world of concerts…He's waited forever for this opportunity! We _all_ have."

"He any good?"

"Yeah! Of course he is! … You will come, right? You have to see me perform! You have to see _Bad Luck!_"

I sighed, placing the paper on the table. I rubbed at my forhead once again.

"Maybe."

"MAYBE? YOU _HAVE_ TO COME!"

I looked at him. Sometimes I just wanted to slap him across the face to make him shut up. I was so evil sometimes.

"Fine."

"Thanks for agreeing!" He got up,

"Tomarrow night at seven, the address is on the paper."

"Whatever."

He walked out of the office. Sometimes I really just wanted to hurt him. Usually I didn't mind him, but he was going to make me listen to a bunch of rookies sing. Man, I had to remember to _kill_ my cousin one of these days.

**(A.N: I'm sorry, but Suguru is such a total loser. Hehe, I like this fanfic! Yay! )**


	2. Meeting the Band

**Chapter # 2: Meeting the Band**

I showed the guy at the gate my ID and he let me through. I found a place up front and listened to the first performance.

'_They don't stand a chance at fame…If I go deaf because of them, I'm suing.' _I scanned the crowd behind me. A head of short, green hair caught my eye. He approached me and stood next to me,

"Losers huh?" He questioned with a small grin,

"Don't worry, that's why _Bad Luck _performs last…So everyone knows that it was completely worth it in the end."

"This Shindo guy's _that_ good?"

"Never heard anyone better." Suguru stated simply. He looked around,

"Now…Where did I lose those two at?"

"Your band mates?"

"…Yeah…" He kept looking around behind himself. He obviously spotted who he was looking for because he took off running. I sighed and listened to the next band begin. They weren't much of an improvement from what I had just heard moments ago. I felt like unplugging the amp and the mic. The drummer was actually really well taught. It was his band mates who needed the practice. I sighed.

"Wasted talent."

"Someone should un-plug that guys amp." A voice said coming up behind me. Finally someone who agreed with my thoughts.

"Drummer's amazing though," another male voice stated from behind me.

"You guys take off on me like that again and I'll kill you both." The third voice caught my attention the most. I turned around.

"Suguru?"

"Hmm? Oh! These are my band mates, the guitarist, Nakano, Hiroshi," he pointed at a male with long red hair and very curious eyes.

"Hey," he stated simply with a small wave of his hand.

"And, the vocalist…Shindo, Shuichi." He aimed at a male with soft, violet eyes and cotton candy, pink hair. He was staring at the stage, watching the performance with his eyes glazed over, as if he was off in his own little world. Suguru noticed this and elbowed Hiro. Hiro placed a hand onto Shuichi's shoulder.

"Earth to Shu…Wake up please, we're in _public_…"

Shuichi's eyes snapped back to normal. His eyes showed deep depression that was covered with a mask of happiness. Strong mask, but not strong enough to fool _me_. He faced me,

"Sorry about that…I kind of…Zoned out…"

"…For about the hundredth time today," Hiro added.

"Hiro!" Shuichi announced, making an attempt to hit him. Hiro grinned and caught the punch in his hand.

"Absolutely no strength."

"Will you two quit it?" Suguru growled.

The snapped back to stand up normally and faced towards me and Suguru again. The third band started up.

"Sorry." They said in unison. Suguru pointed towards me,

"This is my cousin Seguchi, Tohma…He's the _President_ of N-G."

"That's impressive." Shuichi stated,

"I'm honored to meet you sir!" He said bowing slightly. I stared at him quizzically,

"I'm not royalty, stand up straight please, Shindo-san." I say placing a hand on one of his shoulders. He looked up at me, standing straight again.

"Why arm you and Hiro so tall?"

I laughed slightly, removing my hand from his shoulder and placing it over my mouth,

"I surely don't know Shindo-san…But…_Hiro_ is taller then _me_."

"Not by very much."

"Why are you complaining, you're taller then _me_," Suguru grumbled.

The forth band started up,

"Hiro! Suguru! We're up next!" Shuichi announced excitedly. His eyes glowed with anticipation and he started biting at his bottom lip.

Suguru faced me,

"He's right…We should go and get ready now…See you soon Tohma!" The three took off. I sighed and listened to the performers. They weren't that great. I hated rookies sometimes. I really did.


	3. Bad Luck

**Chapter # 3: Bad Luck**

Finally Shuichi was up to mic. I really hoped he was as good as Suguru claimed him to be. If he was, he might just become the next big thing at N-G. I looked to my cousin and he was standing at the keyboard, anticipation written clearly on his face. I looked at the guitarist who looked like he was full-out ready for anything. Then my eyes fell upon Shuichi. He looked like all he wanted to do _was_ sing. Little did I know, that soon I would be hearing his passion for singing in his voice.

The beat started up. Hiro was an awesome guitarist, Suguru was an amazing keyboardist. He should be, I taught him myself. I'm known across Japan for my keyboardist talents. The intro took a minute, or so and finally Shuichi opened his mouth. The words spilled out in soft and beautiful tune. He'd memorized his song very well and he sang it like an angel. My jaw dropped in amazement. He was an amazing singer by far, better then any other rookie I had heard.

"No…Way…" He hit every pitch, perfectly. Every single note. The words flowed from his mouth, yet they came from his heart. He poured his soul into the song. His every sad emotion flowed out of him and into words. I was amazed by this. Never had I heard this before, not since Ryuichi had sung. But still, this amazed me. I thought no one would ever come close to beating him. I had been wrong. _Very_ wrong. Shuichi's voice was…Magical.

"Wow." I said in all my amazement.


	4. Heartaches

**Chapter # 4: Heartaches**

We were all sitting around in a small restaurant. Shuichi sat between his band mates. He was smiling, laughing. He'd ordered himself a pepsi. Hiro had what appeared to be Mountain Dew and Suguru had a coka-cola. I looked at my drink. Pepsi. It figures Shuichi and I drink the same type of sodas.

"Right Seguchi-san?"

"H-Huh?" I said looking up at the three.

"Sorry, I didn't quite hear you."

"I said, that first band sucked, ne?"

"Hm. They weren't any good." I responded, taking a drink of my pepsi.

"When I think about it…None of tonight's performance's were any good except for _Bad Luck's_. The guitarist had the instrument very well tuned and knew what he was doing."

Hiro grinned.

"The keyboardist knew all his keys and was prepared to play."

Suguru smiled.

"And the vocalist…" I looked up to face Shuichi,

"…Was an _amazing_ singer."

Shuichi went slightly pink at this. I took another drink of my pepsi.

"Common now, I'm not _that_ good," Shuichi said rubbing the back of his head slightly.

"No, I never said you were good…" I stated simply. His eyes widened and he stared at me.

"…I said you were _amazing_…There's a _huge_ difference."

Shuichi went pink again.

"You're _really_ nice Seguchi-san."

"Feel free to call me 'Tohma,' no need for formalities…"

"R-Really?"

"Yes. Call me 'Tohma,' I'd much prefer that."

"Oh, ok then…Uhm, you can call me 'Shuichi,' or if you want to, you can do what Hiro, Suguru, Ryuichi, and Yuki do and call me 'Shu.' "

"Yuki? Yuki who?" I questioned.

"Didn't I tell you?" Suguru questioned me as he looked over at me,

"I could have sworn I told you he was dating Eiri-san."

"E-Eiri-san?"

"Yeah. I could have _sworn_ I told you." Suguru stated more to himself then to anyone else.

"No. No, you didn't."

Someone walked into the restaurant. Hiro looked back at the sound of the bell and got out of the booth,

"Shu, come here."

Shuichi stood up confused, staring at Hiro with question marks plainly seen in his eyes.

"What is it Hiro?"

Hiro sat back down again and slid over by Suguru. He pointed a thumb in the direction of the door.

Shuichi looked.

"YUKIIIIIIII!" He announced taking off running. He practically leapt onto the poor guy before he even knew what was going on.

"Shu?"

"YUKIIII! YUKI, YUKI, YUKI, YUKI, YUKI,YUKI, YUKI, YUKI, YUKI, YUKI, YUKI, YUKI, YUKI, YUKI, YUKI, YUKI, YUKI, YUKI, YUKI, YUKI, YUKI, YUKI, YUKI, YUKI, YUKI, YUKI, YUKI, YUKI YUKIIIIII!" He announced in one big breath. Eiri, Yuki the golden blonde, romance novelist sighed.

"Stop screaming in my ear Shu."

"Sorry Yuki!"

Yuki set his amber eyes on Shuichi. Shuichi smiled,

"Yukiii! I love you!"

"Don't over-do it."

"Aww! Yukiii! Why won't you be nice to me?"

Yuki sighed and un-attached the whimpering chibi form of Shuichi from his chest, walking over to the booth. Suguru and Hiro moved down in the booth a bit further. Shuichi climbed in and Yuki slid in after him. The whimpering Shuichi tried to move down to sit by his band mates but was caught by Yuki who pulled him close. He wrapped an arm around Shuichi's waist and leaned his head down by his ear.

"I love you Shu," he whispered lightly.

He looked up.

"Why are _you_ here?"

I smiled,

"Nice to see you too, Eiri-san."

I stood up,

"I was just leaving actually."

"Awww! Don't go Tohma!" Shuichi whined.

"I'm a very busy man Shuichi…I have some work to get back to I'm afraid."

"Oh…Ok…"

I payed for my drink and walked out of the small restaurant, as I walked past one of it's windows I looked inside and saw Shuichi leaning into Yuki's arm, Yuki still had it wrapped around Shuichi. Shuichi picked up his pepsi and took a drink through the straw. He handed it to Yuki who took a sip of it through the same straw and put it back down on the table.

Shuichi looked to the window and saw me walking by, sadness clearly written across my face. I looked away and continues walking.

(Switching to Shuichi's POV)

I made Yuki move from the booth and I rushed out of my seat and out the door, standing just outside the door, I called out to Tohma,

"TOHMA! TOHMA, WAIT!"

He didn't look back. He didn't stop walking. He didn't say anything other then,

"I'm sorry."

I fell to my knees, tears slipping from my eyes.

"No Tohma…_I'm_ sorry…" I whispered, though I knew he wouldn't hear me. I had just screwed it up big time. Tohma had treated me a lot nicer then Yuki did. Yuki was nice now and again, but Tohma had seemed ful-out nice. And I had just…Lost my chances. Things would never be alright again now. They couldn't possibly change at this point. …Could they?

**(A.N: It's all done! Or is it? Up to you guys, want a sequel or…? R&R Please with your opinions and such Arigato!)**


End file.
